Atlantis Princess
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: Kali is a fourth year Alfea student and has been having the same dream over and over for years. It sends her on the hunt to solve a mystery and find the secret that she hid in her mind years ago. What does the dream mean, what about Tecna read and learn
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Winx Club

A/N: this story is inspired by the translation of the Korean song by BoA of the same title, Atlantis Princess. I picked this title because the song mentions forgotten memories and this story is basically about a forgotten memory that ties two girls together.

* * *

**Atlantis Princess**

A four year old girl looked around frightened at what was going on around her and soon noticed an infant girl with magenta hair and green eyes looking up at her.

"Don't worry, mommy won't let us get hurt" she said more for her own benefit than that of the baby she spoke to who had no idea what was going on.

Then she heard the scream and looked up in horror

"Mommy" she cried

"Kali, you must protect..."

* * *

Kali awoke with a start

"It was the dream again, wasn't it Kali" Shelby asked

"Yes Shel, the same dream I've had since I can remember"

"Did you hear the name of the little girl you're supposed have protected?" Shelby asked

"No, but I did notice she had green eyes... that's something I never noticed before"

"Magenta hair and green eyes, that has to narrow the search down quite a bit" Shelby pointed out

"Yeah, and it seems I've been having this dream a lot more frequently this year, it seems like I have it once a week now"

"More often than that... this is the second time this week you've had that dream" Shelby sighed

"Shel, do you think it's a sign?" Kali asked "A sign that perhaps the baby that is in my dream is now an Alfea first year?"

"If all the math you did about that scenario is correct then yeah, she'd be in Alfea, for her first year this year" Shelby said

"Should I talk to Miss Faragonda?" Kali asked looking to her friend for advice.

"Probably, you know as well as I do that if anyone can help it's her"

The next day Kali was in the quad with Shelby when she noticed a girl sitting with her friends, a small computer in hand, what struck her was that she had _magenta_ hair and _green_ eyes just like the baby in her dream did.

"Shelby, over there, you see the girl wearing purple and green"

"Yeah, that's one of the first year... magenta hair, green eyes... you don' think?"

"No, it couldn't be that easy" Kali sighed "I'm going to talk to Miss Faragonda"

"Okay, take care" Shelby smiled

Tecna looked up just as Kali went inside, she had no idea what was going on with Kali and Shelby, nor did she know who they were, but Bloom had noticed something about Shelby's expression when she got a good look at Tecna.

"Tecna, that girl in green that was walking towards the building?"

"Yeah, what about her?" Tecna asked, she had noticed something odd about that particular girl, but didn't bring it up.

"She got a strange look on her face when she saw you" Bloom said

"What does that mean?" Tecna asked feeling it might have insinuated the girl meant to insult her

Bloom sighed "I don't know how to explain it Tecna, it was a surprised look, like she thought she recognized you from something, but wasn't sure enough to approach you"

"Strange, I've never seen her before in my life... not that I recall anyway, and it does seem logical that I could have met her and just forgotten it"

"Perhaps, or maybe you just look like someone she knows"

"That could be it too" Tecna was still curious about this strange scenario that had just played out in the quad in front of her own eyes.

Kali arrived at Miss Faragonda's office and requested to speak with her, the woman at the reception desk was hesitant to allow her in until Faragonda came out and noticed the Kali standing their looking very upset, impatient and worried.

"Kali, what is wrong dear?" Faragonda asked

"Miss Faragonda, I didn't know who to turn to, I've been having this reoccurring dream"

"Come... come inside and we'll talk about this in detail" Faragonda said a look of concern spread across her features.

They got inside and Faragonda sat at her desk and Kali sat on the other side of the desk and began to try and tell Faragonda about the dream.

"Can you use your projection spell to show me?" Faragonda asked

"Yes, ma'am" Kali replied and cast the spell and it showed like a move on the blank wall

"Oh my... Kali how long have you had this dream?" Faragonda asked

"Off and on for as long as I can remember, I've had it more frequently this year than ever before... I had it twice this week so far" Kali sighed "I think the baby girl is here, at Alfea... if my figuring is correct she would be a first year student. I noticed she has magenta hair and green eyes... I saw a first year girl fitting that vague description in the quad just a few minutes ago."

"Perhaps you are right, she might very well be here, and the fact that you get the dream more often now has some significance." Faragonda said "The only first year girl I know of that fits that description is from Zenith, her name is Tecna"

"Third Vector Binary Galaxy, am I right?" Kali replied

Kali left Faragonda's office having accomplished little in that visit, but she was sure that her dream had something to do with Tecna, she just had to figure out if Tecna really was the infant in her dream.

Faragonda sighed as she tried to figure out what possible connection an orphan fairy that grew up on Melody would have to a fairy from Zenith.

"If only you knew what your mother was trying to tell you, Kali, it has to have some significant meaning or you wouldn't have the dream so very frequently." Faragonda thought concern building there had to be something more to this dream than the obvious. Maybe the tie between Tecna and Kali wasn't as complicated as she was trying to make it seem.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Kali went to her room and sat on the edge of her bed.

'If only I knew what this dream meant' she thought. She was quickly greeted by her bonded pixy Piper.

"Kali, you look worried" Piper said landing on her bonded fairy's shoulder

"I know, Piper, but I had that dream again... and I think... I think it's not just a dream, I think it's a fractured memory of something that happened when my mom died." Kali sighed

"You said you were only four" Piper said, this made no sense to her, a pixy of reason.

"That's true, Piper, but it might be some force trying to pull me to something I forgot years ago" Kali said "the records about my birth family are pretty vague, or those I can get my hands on are. They don't even say what realm I was born in, much less what planet."

"That doesn't seem right to me" Piper sighed

"Me either, but that's what I have to work with"

**Three Days later:**

Tecna went to Magix that afternoon to meet up with Timmy for their date. They had it all planned out just the way they liked to spend their time together.

Tecna gave a soft sigh, she didn't know what was with the strange girl in Alfea earlier that day and the thought of what that girl might have thought of her still gave her pause for concern.

"Tecna, are you sure you're okay?" Timmy asked

"Yes, I'm fine, Timmy, I just... something weird happened at Alfea and I'm not sure what to think about it" Tecna replied and told him about what happened.

"Whoa... I don't know what to say, Tecna, except maybe to let this play out and see what happens from there." Timmy replied placing a hand on her shoulder

"I was afraid you would say that" she sighed as he brought her into an embrace. She rested her head against his shoulder as they stood there trying to make sense of what was going on.

Musa and Bloom were both talking about the incident with Tecna and the strange fairy.

"Do you think she knows something about Tecna that even Tecna herself doesn't know" Musa asked

"Who knows, all I can tell you is that I thought that the look on her face was very strange" Bloom replied

"I'm not sure what it could mean, but we need to keep an eye on Tecna until this plays out" Musa said in concern.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Bloom opened the door to see the fairy she had seen earlier, her light magenta hair was in a high ponytail, almost as high as Icy's, but not quite, and it reached down past her shoulders. She had on a green one shoulder blouse on with a lavender mini-skirt with white cropped leggings and green sandals. The green of the blouse and sandals matched her eyes which surprised Bloom as she hadn't gotten a good enough look to catch that detail the first time she saw this girl.

"Um, is Tecna here?"

"That depends on who's askin?" Musa asked from beside Bloom

"My name is Kali"

"Unfortunately Cal, Tecna's currently out with her boyfriend" Musa sighed

"You were the girl I saw in the quad earlier, what was that look for?"

"What look?" Kali asked

"The one you gave Tecna?" Bloom demanded

"Oh, that... it's a long story" Kali replied

"Then come in and tell us" Musa said

"First I want to know who you are" Kali said as she walked into the dorm common area

"My name is Bloom."

"I'm Musa"

"Wait... aren't you one of the princesses of Melody?"

"Kinda, complicated story" Musa replied

"Okay" Kali walked over and sat with the other girls and told them what she felt she could about the dream she had been having since she was small and how it had become frighteningly more frequent this year.

"In my dream there is a baby girl with magenta hair a few shades darker than mine and green eyes, and I did the math using the difference between my age and the age of the infant in my dream, and given that difference and the appearance I think the baby in the dream might be your friend, Tecna... that is my if my suspicion is true and that isn't just a dream it is a memory from when I was very small."

"Whoa, that's crazy..." Musa said

"A little too crazy for my liking" Bloom said "but then again I've experienced stranger"

"I get this feeling that my dream might be warning me, trying to make me remember I promise I forgot I made"

"You don't think Tec could be in some kind of danger do you?" Musa asked

"I'm not sure, Musa, but I don't want to risk being wrong and having her get hurt or worse"

"I can see your point" Musa sighed "I'll call Tecna and see where she is, maybe you can meet up with her."

"No, Musa, I don't want to be a third wheel, especially if she's on a date" Kali sighed "besides, I have a lot to figure out before I give this data to Tecna"

"She has a point, Musa, we don't want Tecna to get worried over nothing, and Tecna doesn't get a whole lot of time to spend alone with Timmy, so let her enjoy this time." Bloom pointed out.

"Good point, should I tell Timmy to be on alert in case there's trouble?" Musa asked

"No, let's not tell them about this, it'll worry Timmy and we don't want that either"

"Timmy, as in Timmy from Red Fountain?" Kali asked

"Yeah, is there something about Timmy we should know?"

"Nothing bad, I just have classes with his sister, he's a good guy and I have to admit that Tecna has good tastes"

"Timmy has a sister... it doesn't make sense that he's so awkward around Tecna"

"Actually, it does... you see, Timmy, well, Timmy can sometimes just be awkward, especially if he really cares about someone, but on the same token he'd put his life on the line to protect those he cares for, so Tecna couldn't be in better hands"

Kali left the dorm still concerned about Tecna, she didn't know much about Tecna, so she figured it was better to hang back. She went back to her dorm and got her bag to go to Magix to try and walk and straighten out her thoughts, as a walk usually had that effect on her.

Piper greeted her at the door with a concerned look and Kali knew that look never meant anything good.

"Piper, what is it?" Kali asked as she brought her bonded pixy into a gentle hug

"I don't know, I... I had a strange feeling that something was going to happen... I know I should be reasonable, I always am, but something isn't right"

"Come on, let's go to Magix and see if a nice walk and some fresh air will help us" Kali suggested

"It usually works, so let's go" the brunette mini-fairy smiled

They arrived at Magix to see Tecna and Timmy walking towards one of the cafes hand in hand.

"Funny, Bloom said Timmy was really awkward around Tecna, he certainly doesn't look awkward now"

"It's only reasonable that they would feel a bit uncertain showing their feelings for each other around those that know them... they could get teased or something"

Kali smiled "Good point"

Kali didn't approach Tecna or Timmy and neither of them noticed her

'If only I knew' she thought. She then started feeling really dizzy.

"Piper... Piper something is very wrong" she said a hint of fear creeping into her voice

Piper flew to the nearest fairy, which happened to be Tecna and she turned and gasped in horror

"Oh dear!" Tecna took off Kali as she fell "Timmy call for help"

"Okay" Timmy replied reaching to grab his cell, but before he could dial an older woman came running up

"Are you girls Alfea students?" the woman asked

"Yes, why?" Tecna asked and just as she did a man came out that she figured to be a graduate of Red Fountain Academy

"We... we need to get her to Alfea, quickly" the woman said "do you know her name?" the woman asked Tecna

"No, but I think she's in her final year of classes, I'm just in my first"

They got Kali back to Alfea and Tecna was walking the floor when Flora got in.

"Tecna, are you okay sweetheart?"

"Yes, Flora, I'm fine, I just wanted to make sure..."

Flora had never seen Tecna as frazzled as she looked at that moment, it was obvious there was something going on that Flora didn't know

* * *

Kali looked into the crib and once again saw the infant girl looking back at her with those large green eyes

"Don't worry, Mommy won't let us get hurt" she said

Then she heard her mother scream and ran to her mother

"Kali listen to me you must protect your sister, do you understand?"

"Yes mommy,"

"Make sure you take care of Tecna, and make sure she knows that I love you both, promise me, Kali"

"I promise, mommy"

"Good, sweetie, now go back in there with your sister, hurry"

"Okay" Kali ran back into the room where the crib was and grabbed the step-ladder to try and reach her sister in the crib.

She looked up in horror as a brown haired man reached down and picked up her baby sister out of the crib.

"NO... that's my sister, you can't take her"

* * *

Faragonda was there when Kali awoke

"Ms. Faragonda, I know what my reoccurring dream is" Kali said

"What... are you sure?"

"Yes, it was a memory... of the day my mother died and I was separated from my sister, Tecna"

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Tecna sat with Flora as Faragonda entered, a strange look on her face.

"Tecna... I think we need to have a talk with your parents, some things have come to light that make me wonder if you have been told the whole truth about who you are"

Tecna looked confused

"Why do you say that?" Tecna asked

"Because if Kali's memories are accurate that can only mean one thing... she is your sister"

"What, this isn't possible" she said

"I think we need to check this for ourselves, come dear, we will call your parents and get them to come explain this matter in person"

Tecna and Faragonda arrived at Faragonda's office and contacted Tecna's parents who agreed to come immediately to tell the whole story to both Tecna and Faragonda.

* * *

"I don't understand, you adopted me and then you didn't think it was necessary to tell me that I was adopted?" Tecna asked her 'mother' a hint of resentment in her tone

"We did not know how to tell you, and we did not want you to grieve for what you never had with your birth parents"

"What about my sister, the sister I _just_ found out I had!"

"Sister, we were told that she died as well" Tecna's adoptive father replied

"She is in the school infirmary right now as alive as we are!" Tecna protested

Tecna's adoptive father looked stunned

"Had we known, we would have requested to adopt her as well, it is only logical to keep siblings together"

"Logical... how dare you say that now? You didn't even check to see if my sister was alive, did you?" Tecna accused then stood and stormed out of Faragonda's office

"Tecna" her adoptive mother called to her daughter's retreating form

"Let her be, dear, she needs to process this before she can understand why we did what we did"

Musa heard the dorm door slam even over her music.

"Whoa, somebody's gonna rip that door off it's hinges" she muttered and then went in to see Tecna sitting on the couch hugging a pillow looking quite ticked off.

"Tec, was that... did you slam the door?"

"Yes" Tecna replied shortly putting the pillow back on the couch "my parents lied to me, they aren't even my parent's they adopted me when I was seven months old"

"Tec, maybe they didn't know how to tell you, maybe they didn't want you to have to go through grieving for the parents you didn't know, I know that there are a lot of reasons for them to have not told you, but... I don't think I'm really the one that you need to be talkin to."

Tecna sighed and went into the room she shared with Musa, she had to think this over, in private and Musa had long realized that was what Tecna wanted. Another slammed door marked Tecna's exit.

"Where's Tecna, I found this killer dress that she would look so good in" Stella said

"Maybe later, Stel, she just got a load of stuff piled on her that she needs to sort through" Musa sighed

"What could be more important than giving our poor fashion challenged roommate a makeover."

"Stella, she just found out that she was adopted, and her birth parents are dead, can you have just a bit of sympathy"

"Oh, all right, the dress can wait" Stella sighed and went to her room

Musa reached for her phone and made a call

"Hello, Bloom, it's Musa, Tec just got some bad news, she's gonna need all her friends to help her through this... okay I'll see you in a bit... yeah, go ahead and call Flora... no, let her tell him on her own time, this needs to stay with us girls for now"

Bloom arrived at the dorm and Musa told her where Tecna was.

"Tecna, it's Bloom, can I come in"

"Yes" Tecna replied

Bloom walked in and noticed Tecna sitting on the edge of her bed hugging her pillow.

"Tecna, what happened?"

"I... just found out, Bloom... I was adopted, I never had any idea, there was no way anyone could have told that I was adopted."

"Tecna, finding out that you were adopted isn't the end of the world even though it may seem like it, believe me, once you get over the initial shock of it all, you'll find that it makes you unique". Bloom smiled slightly and sat by Tecna, "my mom told me something about this that I think you should hear"

"What is it?"

"She told me once when I was really down about the fact that I was adopted that it meant that I was chosen special, that she might not have given birth to me but that didn't mean she loved me any less"

"That is true" Tecna sighed

"Think about it, to your mom you're special, because she got to chose you. She saw you and knew she wanted to raise you as her daughter... there isn't a thing wrong with that."

"Well, I also found I have an older sister here at Alfea"

"That girl that was in the quad the other day?"

"Yes, according to Faragonda her name is Kali" Tecna said "I just wish I knew what Kali wanted"

"She probably just wants to get to know you, Tecna, I met Kali earlier, she said she was looking for you because she wanted to talk to you" Bloom sighed "she seems nice enough, you should give her a chance"

"Perhaps I should, she is the only blood relative I have left" Tecna sighed "she's still in the infirmary if I'm not mistaken, I should check on her since she is my sister"

Tecna left and went back to the infirmary

"Bloom what did you say to her?"

"I just told her what my mother told me, that the fact that I was adopted meant that I was chosen special and that her mother chose her because she thought she was special'

"Ah, you reminded her that she isn't alone and her mom still loves her" Musa smiled "where is she goin, by the way?"

"To talk to Kali, she'll probably run into her mother... they have a lot to work out"

Tecna arrived at the infirmary to see her mother talking to Kali

"Tecna, I wanted to apologize for not telling you the truth."

"Mom, I need to apologize too, I should have seen that their might have been reasons why you didn't tell me."

"What brought this on?"

"I had a talk with my friend Bloom who was also adopted, she told me that being adopted means that I was chosen by you to be a part of the family and that no matter what you still care about me"

"Of course, Tecna, that was what I wanted to tell you earlier"

"I guess I just wasn't ready to hear it" Tecna said

Tecna's mother hugged her near and then Tecna turned to Kali.

"Tecna, I guess... this may be awkward for a while" Kali smiled

"It might," Tecna agreed

"Tecna this is Kali, your sister"

"Yes, I know, it's good to finally meet you Kali"

"It's good to see you again, Tecna"

Faragonda arrived back at the infirmary

"Kali, Tecna why don't you two girls go on to Magix and start to get to know each other" she suggested

"Does that sound good to you?" Kali asked

"Yes" Tecna replied

"Tecna, there is someone I want you to meet" Kali said as a brunette pixy in a yellow outfit came flying over "this is my bonded pixy, Piper, the pixy of reason, and my grounding force when I start getting obsessive"

Tecna smiled slightly as they went to Magix.

"Tecna, you haven't said much" Piper pointed out

"I honestly don't know what to say" Tecna replied

"I know the feeling... what is your favorite video game?" Kali asked

Tecna named the game she played most often and Kali nearly started laughing

"What's so funny?" Tecna asked

"You mean besides the fact that I love that game too" Kali laughed slightly

"Really, what is your high score?"

"I don't really remember, I haven't had the chance to play it recently, I've had a lot on my mind lately ever since I ran into three witches that have made it their life's work to make my life miserable. They really like to pick on first year fairies, so if I were you I'd be careful"

"Can you tell me what they look like, so I know how to avoid them"

"Well, if it isn't a couple of pixies" a voice said

"You're about to meet them, Tecna" Kali groaned "transform"

"okay"

"Winx Magic"

"Let's go Enchantix" Kali said in her Enchantix she wore a purple halter dress that matched Tecna's body suite, gloves that matched the sleeves and boots of her sister's Winx form and her hair was lengthened to the point where it was probably longer than Icy's hair and had several silver filaments running through the ponytail.

They both looked to the witches and both recognized them. Then one of the witches went straight for Tecna, which would end up being her biggest mistake.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Icy distracted Kali while Darcy grabbed Tecna by the throat and lifted her from the ground. Kali could tell her sister was struggling to breathe and that pissed Kali off.

"_Nobody_ lays a hand on _my _little sister and gets away with it!"Kali yelled "_NOBODY!_"

Shelby joined Kali already transformed to her Enchantix. Shelby had proven once before that she was a formidable opponent for Icy and Stormy together so Kali took off to save her sister from Darcy's grasp.

Darcy threw Tecna to the side in favor of a more 'worthy' opponent. Tecna fell to the ground only partially conscious sustaining a few more injuries as she hit the ground. Kali knelt to her sister and placed a kiss on her temple infusing the move with her own magical energy to heal her sister's injuries, in a gesture her friends dubbed the healing kiss.

"Now for you, Darcy!" Kali said turning to the witch in question

"Oh like I'm really scared of a little nobody like you"

Kali didn't supply a witty comeback she was way too pissed for that and had to fight the urge to put her fist through Darcy's face, although the idea did sound fun.

Her magical source was sound, especially those sounds made by machines, which at first had seemed odd to her, now it made sense. She could also control technology a lot like her sister did only she had a lot more practice using her magic.

"Hey Darcy, there are a lot of machines around her and you know machines are the source of my powers and in this environment and you know that I can cast illusion charm that is strong enough to fool even _you_! We've had this dance before Darcy are you sure you wanna go though it again?" Kali paused "Well too bad, you attacked my sister and now you get witched up by a fairy!"

Kali smirked and cast three consecutive spells that took Darcy down.

"_Never_ mess with _my_ sister again, got it?" Kali paused for a second "Good" she then turned to Shelby

"Need any help Shel?" Kali asked her best friend

Then Isabella and Maeve emerged and joined the fight. The trix then realized that they were out gunned and outnumbered and retreated.

Kali helped her sister to her feet.

"Are you okay, sis?" Kali asked

"Yes, I am fine, that was quite a scare thought"

"Amen to that" Shelby muttered as Maeve looked between Kali and the strange first year

"Who is that?" Maeve asked

"Isabella, Maeve, this is my sister, Tecna" Kali smiled "Tecna these are my friends Isabella, Maeve, and Shelby"

"It's good to meet you girls" Tecna replied now no longer needing to lean on her older sister to stay upright

"Do you want to go back to Alfea?" Maeve asked

"Not yet, I want to spend some more time with Kali"

"Tecna, I'm not going anywhere" Kali smiled "besides, I have something I need to get ready for you, either way, how about we get something to eat and go back to school, I want to make sure my healing charm worked."

"Tecna, are you okay?"

"Timmy, what brings you here?" she asked

"I was looking for something, but that's not important right now, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Timmy," Tecna said

"Who is this?" Timmy said pointing at Kali

"This is my sister, Kali"

"Your sister, I didn't know you had a sister"

"It's a long story Timmy, I will tell you later" Tecna said still not completely comfortable with the whole scenario.

"Okay, just wanted to make sure you were okay" Timmy said

"Thank you Timmy" Tecna hugged him and he returned the embrace

The girls went their separate ways, Tecna and Kali went to get pizza.

"So Tecna, how long with you and Timmy?"

"Not very, a few weeks... my friends think we're just friends" Tecna replied

"Actually Musa and Bloom know more than you give them credit for" Kali said

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, the first time I went to talk to you, Musa said that you were out with your boyfriend" Kali paused "either way I think you have good tastes in friends especially Bloom and Musa, I haven't met any of your other friends yet, but they seem to be good girls and protective friends."

"Yes, then there is Flora and Stella... Stella can be quite the loudmouth"

"Wait... Stella of Solaria?"

"Yes, why?"

"She's the one that blew up the potions lab last year with an unauthorized spell" Kali laughed "I was in the next room when it happened, we had three girls transform before we realized what happened"

Tecna was laughing along with her sister at that.

"I cannot believe that happened"

"You should have seen what happened with professor Wizgiz had transformed... I don't remember exactly what he was at the time. He hit the ceiling and untransformed all in the span of five seconds"

"Oh dear" Tecna giggled "I almost feel sorry for him for that"

"Yeah, Abigail told me about that, she's one of my good friends, she was in his class when it happened" Kali smiled "that's not to say that Palladium's reaction wasn't quite funny, he jumped almost hit the ceiling"

"That sounds like him"

"I can't believe we're relating so easily, especially since we grew up so differently"

"It is interesting, we're different but we get along so well, maybe it has something to do with the fact that we are so different"

"True, or maybe we're more similar than we think"

"Who knows" Tecna shrugged "we're family, I think that is what really matters"

"I agree with that" Kali smiled

The girls returned to Alfea and Kali returned to her room, there were still things about the dream that Kali hadn't figured out and she wanted to know what they meant.

Who was the man that had taken her sister out of her crib and left her there, or did he leave her?

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Kali lay down that night hoping to have finally put an end to her dream, but she wasn't that lucky, she hadn't resolved it... not completely.

* * *

Kali watched as the strange man silently carried infant Tecna out of the house and put her in an infant safety seat.

Kali could hear Tecna crying and felt the tears fall down her own face.

"I couldn't protect her mommy" Kali whispered to her mother's dead body "I broke my promise"

Kali ran out the door crying and that was when a passer by noticed the four year old standing in the yard crying her eyes out.

"Oh sweetheart, what's wrong?" the woman asked as she approached Kali

"Mommy won't wake up and a strange man with funny eyes took my baby sister" Kali replied

* * *

Kali awoke in shock, those were things she had long forgotten.

"I need to talk to Faragonda" she whispered and got out of bed.

"Kali, you might as well go back to sleep Faragonda isn't awake at this hour" Shelby said from her own bed, still half asleep

"Shel, I saw more of those memories, about the man that took Tecna from her crib... I saw his face, I heard her crying and I saw the people that came to my aid after he left me there with my mother's dead body!"

Shelby looked like someone had hit her.

"He... he left you there alone?" she said in shock

"Yes, and if I ever get my hands on him he's gonna think I'm a witch instead of a fairy" Kali sighed sitting on the edge of her bed tears falling "he left me there... alone... someone passing by in their car found me in the yard crying because I wanted to get my sister back from that bastard!"

Kali knew that sitting on the edge of her bed swearing wouldn't change the past, but it made her feel a lot better and she kind of understood why the witches did it sometimes.

That was when a surprise visitor came to the door.

"Ms Faragonda?" Shelby said in surprise as the woman came in.

"I just got a strange little visitor that told me to come here" Faragonda explained

"Was it Jolly, ma'am, she's got a bad habit of having really bad timing"

"Why yes, it was... how did you know"

"She's dropped in on us on a couple of occasions" Shelby said

"Why would she want me to come here"

"I saw even more of those memories Ms. Faragonda, including the face of the man that took my sister from her crib the night mom died"

"Wait... you saw him"

"Yes... I could recognize him if I saw him again. He had dark brown hair, but the most striking feature was his eyes, His right eye was brown and his left was blue"

"Well that is vary rare indeed, if we can find that man, maybe we can find out why you and Tecna were split up in the first place"

"More importantly why he took Tecna and left me alone"

Faragonda sighed and embraced Kali, she knew that Kali had a lot of questions that no one seemed to have an answer for and it seemed Tecna had almost as many questions as her sister and just as few answers.

After Faragonda left Shelby looked at Kali and asked the question that was plaguing her

"What was that thing you had to get ready for Tecna?"

"I ordered something for her... it should be ready tomorrow"

"You didn't go for those cheesy sister things that were in the store window"

"No, this is more stylish and less obvious... you remember the ankle bracelets we got at the end of our freshmen year? I'm getting her one of those"

"Tecna doesn't wear a lot of sandals, so do you think she'll even wear it?" Shelby asked

"Isabella wears hers all the time and she rarely wears sandals, Maeve too"

"Good point, Tecna might, especially since it is a gift from her sister"

The next day Kali picked up the ankle bracelet from the jeweler and started back towards Alfea when she bumped into Stella.

"Okay... ouch that hurt" Kali muttered

"Sorry, I'm such a klutz"

"You got that right, Stella of Solaria" Kali replied a playful tone to her voice

"You know who I am?" Stella said in surprise

"After you blew up the potions lab, you became kind of infamous around Alfea, I was in the room next door at the time" Kali sighed "I need to get back to Alfea, if you see Tecna before I do tell her that I have something to give her."

"Wait, you know Tecna?" Stella said in surprise

Kali chuckled "Yeah, I know her, she's my little sister"

"Your sister?" Stella said in surprise

"Yep, I gotta run, I've got a big test coming up in the class I have with Wizgiz and I've got to study"

Stella met up with Tecna where the Winx Club girls had decided to meet

"Tecna, I met up with your sister a little while ago, she said she has something to give you"

"Okay, I'll meet up with her at Alfea later" Tecna replied

"So, Tecna, when were you going to tell us you had a sister?" Stella asked

"I wasn't sure, I wanted to get to know her better before I told you girls about her" Tecna lied, the truth was she didn't know how to tell her friends

"Okay, if you say so, _darling_," Stella replied knowing perfectly well that was a lie but not wanting to press the issue as the other girls had arrived and they all went to spend some time together. They were unaware that someone was watching Tecna with keen interest.

Kali walked into the common room of her dorm to see Maeve sitting there reading a book.

"Maeve, I need some help with something"

"What is it Cal?" Maeve replied

"Well, I'm writing a song for my sister and I wanted you too look at it and see what you think about it... I'm not so sure about it myself" Kali said handing her friend the tablet she had written in.

"Wow, these are some great lyrics, you want me to help arrange the accompaniment"

"Please and thank you, 'cause you know you rock at that"

"This is a slow piece right?"

"Yes,"

"Do you want to put it in the spring show?"

"Please"

"I can have it ready long before then" Maeve smiled and went into her room to get to work on the music for Kali's new song

The girls had no idea what was going on with Tecna nor did they have a clue that something was going to happen.

Tecna was heading towards Alfea when a large hand was clamped over her mouth and she was yanked into the alley.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own Reba McEntire's **I'll Be**

A/n: Before I start this chapter I want to say thank you to Garnetred, Nejitenfan and SailorWednesdayMercury for their patients and kind reviews on just about every chapter thus far and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Now on with the chapter, enjoy

Sky and Riven noticed Tecna getting pulled into an alley and took out towards the stranger that had the gal to grab Tecna in public.

Sky called Bloom who told Flora to get Kali from her dorm and meet them in the quad.

The girls gathered and soon found the boys, Sky doing his best to calm down the frazzled fairy of technology.

"Tecna..."

Sky noted the older fairy along with the girls.

"Who is that, Bloom?" Sky asked as the older fairy embraced Tecna

"That's Tecna's sister" Flora explained "Her name is Kali, they were just recently reunited"

Then a bespectacled teen boy came in looking angry and upset.

"Calm yourself Timmy, things are under control" Riven said

"Good" Timmy replied as he saw Kali with Tecna

Tecna looked and saw Timmy there and seemed calmer, she went to him and Kali turned to Riven

"We managed to hold onto the moron, do you know him?" Riven asked pointing to the man that had grabbed Tecna

"Not by name, but the face haunts me in my nightmares to this day" she replied "he was the one that took Tecna from her crib the day our mother was killed, she was just six months old at the time" Kali explained "and I want to know why?"

Kali knelt in front of the stranger in full Enchantix form.

"Tell me why you took my baby sister and left me, a four year old girl, there alone with my mother's dead body?" Kali demanded

"Why, because I knew she'd get adopted out quickly"

"What about me?" Kali demanded "didn't I deserve that opportunity?"

"It was just the logical thing, infants get adopted"

"And four year-old children get scarred." Kali said angrily "do you know how long it took me to quit having nightmares about that, and even now I have dreams about the events of that night. Hearing my sister crying after I promised my dying mother I would protect her" tears flowed freely from Kali's face "What did you want with Tecna now?"

"I wanted to see the young woman she turned out to be"

"There are hundreds of words in the realms I could use to describe you, but right now the only one I will use is pathetic" Kali said standing and wiping at her tears as the local law enforcement personnel came up

"If I'm right you teens might be getting a reward"

"Why?" Sky asked

"This man is wanted in connection to three unsolved murders in the binary galaxy,"

"Wait, was one of them a mother of two young girls?" Kali asked

"That is an ongoing investigation"

"What if I told you I witnessed him in the house where said murder took place?" Kali asked

"You, but you would have only been"

"Four... yes, but I've relived that moment in my nightmares ever since I saw his face and I saw him take my little sister from her crib and leave me there. I think he had an accomplice because he came from the back of the house to get my sister and my mother was attacked in the front."

"What planet was this on?" the officer asked

"Zenith" Kali replied

"We will contact you,"

"Okay, I attend Alfea School for Fairies, my name is Kali. I'm sure Faragonda would be able to get you in touch with me"

The officials took the suspect into custody and Kali turned to her sister and the others

"Kali, is that true?" Tecna asked

"Unfortunately, it is, but that changes nothing of the way I look at you, it just makes me that much more grateful that I found you" Kali hugged Tecna again "I love you sis"

"I love you, too" Tecna replied feeling the soothing comfort of knowing that she had real family.

It was the day of the spring festival and Tecna couldn't find Kali.

"Flora, have you seen my sister anywhere?"

"No, I haven't, sweetie, is something wrong?" Flora asked

Tecna didn't reply as there was an announcement for the concert

"We now have some Alfea seniors up with a song that their lead singer wrote"

"Thank you" it was Kali

Tecna and Flora arrived at the stage to see Kali sitting on a stool holding an acoustic guitar, Maeve had a violin, Shelby was on keyboard and Isabella was at drums.

"This is a song I wrote for my sister... the sister I just found after so many years, I wanted to find a way to let her know that no matter what I will always be here for her, and I've always found that I expressed myself best in song, so I hope you enjoy it, and to my sister, I love you, and I want you to remember I'll never be more than a phone call away"

The group began to play the intro and the Kali began to sing

_When darkness falls upon your heart and soul  
I'll be the light that shines for you  
When you forget how beautiful you are  
I'll be there to remind you.  
When you can't find your way  
I'll find my way to you  
when troubles come around  
I will come to you_

Tecna felt shocked, she knew that this was for her, she didn't feel it was necessary but enjoyed the thought

_I'll be your shoulder  
when you need someone to lean on.  
Be your shelter  
when you need someone to see you through  
I'll be there to carry you  
I'll be there  
I'll be the rock that will be strong for you  
the one that will hold onto you  
When you feel that rain fallin down.  
When there's nobody else around  
I'll be._

Kali made eye contact with her sister knowing that her sister saw no logic in what she was doing, but this was her way to express everything she felt in her heart.

_And when you're there with no one there to hold  
I'll be the arms that reach for you  
and when you feel your faith is running low  
I'll be there to believe in you.  
When all you find are lies  
I'll be the truth you need  
When you need someone to run to  
you can run to me_

_I'll be your shoulder  
when you need someone to lean on.  
Be your shelter  
when you need someone to see you through  
I'll be there to carry you  
I'll be there  
I'll be the rock that will be strong for you  
the one that will hold onto you  
When you feel that rain fallin down.  
When there's nobody else around  
I'll be._

Kali smiled to Tecna who smiled back, she understood the meaning of the song and felt the love that Kali was projecting into her lyrics and her voice.

_I'll be the sun  
when your heart's filled with rain  
I'll be the one  
to chase the rain away_

_I'll be your shoulder  
when you need someone to lean on.  
Be your shelter  
when you need someone to see you through  
I'll be there to carry you  
I'll be there  
I'll be the rock that will be strong for you  
the one that will hold onto you  
When you feel that rain fallin down.  
When there's nobody else around  
I'll be._

_I'll be_

The song ended and Kali got off the stool and waved her sister onto the stage. Tecna came up to her sister and they embraced on stage in front of the crowd.

The sister got to Alfea that evening and were met by Faragonda

"Girls I have news for you both" she said

"What is it?" Kali asked

"They discovered what happened to your biological parents" Faragonda said "your mother's sister is still alive on Zenith and wants to see you during the break. We already checked with your parents and they agreed that it was a good idea for the two of you to get to know her and find out about your biological parents. That is if you want to"

"I want to, what about you, Tecna?" Kali said

"I would like that" Tecna replied

"Okay girls" Faragonda said

They got to their dorms and Tecna discovered that Maeve was in her dorm talking to her friends.

"Maeve, what are you doing her?" Tecna asked

"I wanted to tell you something I'm pretty sure that my friend Kali forgot to tell you in the excitement of what happened recently. She had a piece of jewelry she wanted to give you, I'll remind her of that, but her birthday is coming up one week from today."

"Oh, okay, guess I should try and figure out what to get her" Tecna said

"Tecna, you don't need to get her anything, she already told me that, she said that just having you around makes this the best birthday she'll ever have."

Kali returned to Tecna's dorm as Maeve left

"Tecna, I wanted to tell you that, I know Maeve told you my birthday is coming up, but I don't want you to feel pressured to get me anything, just knowing that you're around is better than any present you can buy me, and I got you this, but in the craziness I forgot to give it to you" Kali handed her the jewelry box

Tecna opened it up to find that it was an anklet with a letter T on it that was studded with purple gems

"It's beautiful, thank you" Tecna smiled and sat down on her bed and put it on

The next day Kali and Tecna went to meet up with their aunt on Zenith. This was the first time Kali had set foot on Zenith since she was four.

"Girls, I can't believe you agreed to come here" Tia said as her nieces approached her. "there is so much I want to teach you girls about your parents"

"We were hoping you would teach us about them" Kali said

The girls arrived at Tia's house to find that there were pictures of their mother in the house along with pictures of her own children.

"Wow, we have cousins too?" Tecna said

"Yes, they should be in their rooms" Tia said then called her son and daughter downstairs.

"This is Megan and Leon"

The girls were so happy to be with family that they didn't want to go back to Alfea after the break, but they were told that they were welcome to write to their aunt and cousins any time.

The girls vowed to keep in touch with each other and their remaining family members for as long as possible.

That summer Kali spent time with Tecna and her adoptive family on Zenith and Tecna spent some time with Kali and her family on Melody.

Then the next school year Kali found out that she was being offered a position on Magix and she took it so she could keep close to Tecna and make sure she kept her promise to her mother.

'I'm keeping my promise, mom, it might have taken me a while, but I fulfilled my word'

The End


End file.
